My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: The Crystal Empire has returned and the evil King Sombra has also returned to take back the empire and Twilight, her human friend Neo and their friends must protect the empire and stop the evil unicorn before he takes back the empire he once ruled over 1000 years ago.
1. Chapter 1 Releasing King Sombra

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 1

Releasing King Sombra

Somewhere out of Equestria, somewhere in another dimension of unpleasantness, torture, and pain and suffering, a dark figure appears, this dark figure tried to raise hell over Equestria a few months ago by using Queen Chrysalis as his pawn, but she failed. Now this dark figure decided it was time to try again, this dark figure was going to do whatever he could to raise hell over Equestria.

The dark figure began searching through Equestria for an evil pony that he could use in his plan to raise hell over Equstria. Then the dark figure came across the the Frozen North, which was about 3 miles away from the Crystal Empire, the dark figure teleported inside a lair that was inside a cave somewhere in the Frozen North. Inside the lair, there was a area that was blocked with ice, and it seemed to be like an ice prison, as if something was frozen inside it. The dark figure looked inside the ice and saw a black male unicorn inside the ice. Then the dark figure raised his arms and suddenly, chains with sharp hooks on the end of them appeared and hooked into the ice, then the dark figure made the chains break the ice prison, releasing the black unicorn.

The black unicorn was now free from his ice prison, he laughed an evil laugh and said, "At last, I am free, now I can take back the Empire that belongs to me." Then the dark figure said, "Silence creature, it was I who released you from your ice prison, now you work for me." The black unicorn glared angrily and said, "I work for nopony, I am King Sombra and I am the ruler of the Crystal Empire." The dark figure said, "I know who you are creature, and in return for your service to me, I shall give you the Crystal Empire." King Sombra said, "What is it you want?" The dark figure said, "I am the demon of pain and suffering, and I want to show this land a new meaning of pain and suffering, I will raise hell over this land and every creature in this land will beg for my mercy, and they shall endure an eternity of pain and suffering."

King Sombra liked his idea of raising hell, but he had another idea, King Sombra said that if this dark figure gives him the Crystal Empire, he will help the dark figure raise hell over Equestria. The dark figure agreed and said that the Crystal Empire belongs to King Sombra. King Sombra laughed an evil laugh and said, "The time has come, I will finally take back my empire and everypony will bow before me and be my slaves." Then King Sombra turned into a black mist and began floating out of the cave and into the Frozen North. When King Sombra was out of sight, the dark figure said, "This was easier than I thought, does King Sombra really expect me to just hand over his precious Crystal Empire, after he takes back his empire, I will take it from him and he will join all the other creatures in this land and endure an eternity of pain and suffering, this land will be mine and mine only forever and ever." Then the dark figure laughed an evil laugh, looking forward to a future of raising hell over Equestria and causing pain and suffering to ponies all around Equestria.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Twilight's Test

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 2

Twilight's Test

It was another beautiful day in Equestria, in the middle of the day over at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne reading a scroll, suddenly, a royal guard ran into the throne room, he approached Princess Celestia, he said, "News from Northern Equestria! Uh... Your Highness." Princess Celestia put down her scroll and said, "Yes, what is it?" the royal guard seemed nervous, he said to her, "I am simply to tell you that it has returned." Princess Celestia gasped, she knew what he meant by "It," she ordered the guard to find Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. As the guard ran off, Princess Celestia began writing a letter to Twilight and Neo, in her letter, she wrote, "My dearest Twilight, you must come to Canterlot at once."

Meanwhile over at the library in Ponyville, Twilight had received the letter, the letter said Princess Celestia wanted Twilight to come to the castle, she had a very important test for her, she also asked for Twilight to bring Neo with her, he could be a big help to her for her test. Twilight was very nervous, she was looking all around the library for quills and other test taking material. Spike tried to calm her down, but Twilight was very nervous, her friends came into the library and saw what was going on. Neo tried to calm down Twilight as well, he told her that he knows that she will pass her test and he will support her all the way. Twilight felt happy, but she was always nervous when Princess Celestia had a test for her, she always had a fear of what she might do if Twilight ever failed a test.

Meanwhile over at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were looking at their stained glass window gallery in the hall, each window resembled a victory in Equestria, they were looking at the window that resembled the victory back when Neo defeated Queen Chrysalis back when Princess Cadence and Shining Armor got married. The window showed Princess Cadence and Shining Armor helping Neo defeat Queen Chrysalis with the power of love. Right next to that window was a window that resembled Neo defeating the demon that tried to raise hell over Equestria, that window showed the Mane 6 helping Neo defeat the demon with the power of friendship and Neo was pointing his cross at the demon and the demon was being vanquished. As the princesses were looking at the windows, Princess Luna said to her sister, "Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?" Princess Celestia said, "Yes. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon." Princess Luna was so worried of the empire falling again, she said, "The Empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister." Princess Celestia comforted her sister and said, "She will succeed at her task. And when she does, we'll know that she is that much closer to being ready."

Then Neo and Twilight showed up, Princess Luna was very worried, she was worried that Twilight won't succeed and the empire would fall again. Princess Celestia assured her sister that Twilight will succeed and with Neo by her side, he will help her succeed. Princess Luna went over to see Neo, she was always happy to see him, but this time, she was very worried. Neo asked her what was going on, she said her sister will tell him everything. Neo and Twilight went over to Princess Celestia, Twilight said she was ready for her test, she had brought plenty of quills and paper, but Princess Celestia said that this wasn't a written test. she said that the Crystal Empire had returned. Twilight was shocked, she didn't understand, but Princess Celestia was going to show her and Neo everything.

She opened up a 3D model of the Crystal Empire, she explained that her knowledge of the Crystal Empire was limited, she told them about King Sombra, a black unicorn with an evil heart, he ruled the Crystal Empire years ago. Back when he ruled the empire, he used ponies as slaves and treated them horribly. Neo thought this unicorn was like the unicorn version of Adolf Hitler. But then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeated King Sombra and they banished him, he was turned to shadow and imprisoned in the Frozen North. But before they banished him, King Sombra put a curse on the empire, and the curse caused the empire to vanish. Then Princess Celestia said, "If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold..." She showed them that dark crystals would appear all around the empire, she said that she wanted Neo and Twilight to help protect the empire from King Sombra, Twilight was worried, then Twilight said, "You want me to help protect an entire empire?" Princess Celestia said, "It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you will pass." Princess Celestia said that she and Neo will join Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire. Princess Celestia said, "And your Ponyville friends will join you there as well. I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on to the next level of your studies."

Twilight was worried, she said, "But what if I fail?" Princess Celestia said, "You won't." Twilight was still worried, even Princess Luna had her doubts about Twilight succeeding, Princess Celestia said, "You won't. But Twilight, in the end, it must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand?" Twilight said yes, then Princess Celestia said, "Then you and Neo must go, there is no time to lose." Twilight told Neo to come with her and they ran out of the castle, Princess Luna was very worried, but Princess Celestia assured her sister that Neo will help Twilight succeed and the Crystal Empire will be free of King Sombra's curse and everything will be alright.

When they got outside, their friends and Spike were outside waiting for them, Spike wanted to know how Twilight did on her test. He got worried when Twilight didn't answer him, Twilight said that she wasn't prepared for a test like this, then Neo said, "We're going to the Crystal Empire," the ponies and Spike were in shock, they couldn't believe it, then Neo said, "That's right, you heard me, we are going to the Crystal Empire."

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival at the Crystal Empire

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 3

Arrival at The Crystal Empire

Neo, the mane 6 and Spike were now on the Friendship Express train and it was taking them to the Crystal Empire. Neo played some music with his mind as they rode the train, 20 minutes later, the train dropped them off at the Frozen North, which was on the outskirts of the Crystal Empire. The ponies, Spike and Neo got off the train, they were each wearing a scarf and Neo was wearing a hoodie that Rarity had made for him that had the Mortal Kombat logo on it. They began walking towards the Crystal Empire through the cold.

As they were walking through the cold, they saw a white stallion ahead of them wearing a scarf and goggles. It was Shining Armor, Twilight's brother and Princess Cadence's husband. They approached Shining Armor and he greeted them. Twilight was very happy to see her brother. Shining Armor even said hi to Neo, but Shining Armor said they had to get moving because there were things out there that they didn't want to run into after dark, he said that the Empire wasn't the only thing that has returned, and the ponies knew what he meant. As they were walking towards the Crystal Empire, Neo asked Shining Armor, "What's the hell's going on?" Shining Armor said, "Something keeps trying to get in! We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place." Twilight said, "But Princess Celestia said I was being sent here to find a way to protect the Empire! If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected."

Suddenly, they heard a loud howl from behind them, they looked back and saw a gigantic black cloud floating above them, Neo said, "What the hell is that?" Fluttershy said, "Th-That's one of the things, isn't it?" Shining Armor was nervous, he said, "Oh yeah, We have to get to the Crystal Empire! Now!" The ponies, Shining Armor, Spike and Neo began running as fast as they could towards the Crystal Empire. Then King Sombra's face appeared on the black cloud and the black cloud began pursing them. As they were running, Neo took out his gun and shot at King Sombra. Neo shot at King Sombra many times, it did slow down King Sombra but it wasn't hurting him very much. They all kept running, as soon as they were almost to the empire, Shining Armor stopped and confronted King Sombra. As King Sombra surrounded Shining Armor, Shining Armor cast a spell that was keeping King Sombra from coming near them. King Sombra surrounded Shining Armor, but Shining Armor kept his spell going for as long as he could.

Eventually, the ponies, Spike and Neo made it to the Crystal Empire. There was a gigantic blue bubble surrounding the empire, they assumed it was a force field that was keeping King Sombra from entering the empire. They passed through the force field and Shining Armor joined them. Shining Armor was unharmed, but his horn was encrusted with small black crystals, he said he would be okay, but the crystals in his horn was preventing him from casting any spells, so now he was unable to protect the empire.

The ponies, Shining Armor, Spike and Neo walked through the empty streets of the Crystal Empire, everything around them was shiny and sparkling like crystals, Pinkie Pie even said the entire empire was "Sparkleriffic," Then when they approached the castle, Rarity kept admiring the scenery, she just loved how everything shined and sparkled, it was like heaven for her. but Applejack told her that they were here to help Twilight, not admire the scenery. Neo thought the Crystal Empire was a very beautiful place, he had never seen anyplace like it, but he was wondering why there were no ponies on the the ponies, Shining Armor, Spike and Neo entered the castle and began walking towards the throne room to see Princess Cadence and find out what they can do to help and protect the Crystal Empire.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Neo's Plan

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 4

Neo's Plan

The mane 6, Shining Armor, Spike and Neo were walking down the hallway of Princess Cadence's castle in the Crystal Empire. When they came to the throne room, Princess Cadence was sitting on her throne, she looked very tired and out of energy, her horn was glowing, she was using her magic to keep the force field going to keep King Sombra from entering the Crystal Empire, and the more magic she used, the more tired she was getting. When they came into the throne room, Twilight was very happy to see Princess Cadence, she said, "Cadence." With a big smile, Cadence smiled and walked over to her.

When they came to each other, they did their girly greeting, they chanted, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" They jumped up and down, hid their faces, clapped their hooves and shook their tails as they did their greeting and they laughed playfully, they always enjoyed doing that greeting. Neo enjoyed watching them do their greeting, he thought it was wonderful and he loved seeing Twilight and Cadence laughing. Then Neo said to Twilight and Cadence, "You two need to get together more often, and at a time when some evil pony is not trying to raise hell over Equestria."

Princess Cadence was happy to see Neo, she smiled at him and said, "Hello Neo, welcome to the Crystal Empire, I'm so happy to see you." Neo said, "Thank you Cadence." Princess Cadence didn't look too well, Neo got concerned and said, "Are you okay Cadence, you look like hell." The ponies gasped at what Neo just said to Princess Cadence. But Princess Cadence knew what he meant by that, she said, "I'm just so very tired." Shining Armor came over to Neo and Cadence and said, "Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra." Princess Cadence took a deep breath and said, "It's okay, I'm fine." Shining Armor just frowned and said, "She's not fine. She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade... Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen." Neo said, "Well I can help her, I happen to have a force field of my own." Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, the mane 6 and Spike said, "What?"

Neo explained to them that he has these devices that generate force fields, he used to use them all the time back when he lived in his homeland before it was destroyed. Princess Cadence said, "Oh Neo, what would we do without you, I'm so happy we have a friend like you living with us in Equestria, if you could give us a force field so I can rest, I would be so grateful." Shining Armor said, "So would I, we would greatly appreciate any help you can provide." Neo said, "Of course, that's why Twilight and I are here, to help you." Applejack said, "Why we're all here." The other ponies nodded, Shining Armor said, "Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies." Rarity got excited and said, "Crystal Ponies?! Hahaha, there are Crystal Ponies?! Um, ahem. Please continue." Rarity loved the idea of being a crystal pony, then Shining Armor said, "But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadance's magic." Then Twilight thought she should do a research paper, she thought part of her test was to gather information from the crystal ponies and deliver it to Shining Armor. Twilight loved doing research papers.

Neo felt like Princess Cadence and Shining Armor needed more protection. So he told them that as long as they are in danger, he was going to have a bodyguard protect them, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor gladly accepted his protection. Neo left the throne room for a minute, Twilight went outside with him while the other ponies and Spike comforted Princess Cadence. Neo took out his cellphone and made a phone call, when he got an answer, Neo said, "Listen carefully, I have a job for you, I can't tell you over the phone, I need you to come to Equestria and I'll give you the details." Then the person said he was on his way and hung up. Twilight wondered who Neo was talking to, he said that she'll find out very soon. Then Neo and Twilight went back into the throne room, Neo told Princess Cadence and Shining Armor that their bodyguard was on the way.

They waited about 5 minutes when suddenly, lighting zapped in a spot in the throne room, they all wondered what was going on, except Neo, then a ball of energy appeared for a second, then the ball and lighting disappeared, and where the ball was stood a tall human man wearing a black leather jacket, sunglasses, blue jeans, and motorcycle boots, and he had weapons all around him. But he didn't seem to show any emotion. Everypony stared at this mysterious looking human. Neo went up to the man and said, "Thanks for coming, it's been a while." The man said, "Yes it has." The mane 6 thought the man was very handsome, especially Rarity. Twilight said to Neo, "Neo, who is this human?" Neo said, "This is The Terminator." Twilight was surprised by his name, then Neo said, "And he's not human." Everypony said, "What?"

Neo explained to them that The Terminator was a cyborg that had human skin, inside is a metal endoskeleton, which is a powerful cyborg, and outside is human skin. Everypony was astonished by the information, but then The Terminator said, "What is this job you had for me?" Neo said, "I want you to guard and protect Princess Cadence and Shining Armor." Neo pointed to them, then Neo told the Terminator that they were in danger from an evil unicorn known as King Sombra and Neo wanted the Terminator to protect the princess and her husband from King Sombra and keep him from taking over the Crystal Empire. The Terminator had never seen unicorns or pegasus before, but he was willing to do anything that Neo told him to do, he was always loyal to him.

The Terminator went over and stood next to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, then Neo said to them, "Don't worry Cadence, The Terminator will protect you, he has protected me for years, and I know he can do the same for you." Princess Cadence said, "Oh thank you Neo, you're so sweet to protect me from that evil King Sombra, I'm so happy to have a friend like you." Then Princess Cadence gave Neo a big hug, then she kissed him on the cheek, which made Neo blush. The ponies were kind of jealous, but they were happy and wanted to do whatever they could to help. The Terminator said, "Not to worry Neo, I will protect them." Neo told Princess Cadence and Shining Armor that he will get to work on getting his force field going so that Princess Cadence can get some rest, and while Neo works on that, the mane 6 would try to get some answers from the crystal ponies, so Neo, the mane 6 and Spike left the throne room and headed into the empire to talk to the crystal ponies.

End of chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Gathering Information

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 5

Gathering Information

The mane 6, Neo and Spike were out in the Crystal Empire trying to gather information about how to protect the Crystal Empire, they walked around and tried to get some information from the crystal ponies, but everypony they asked had no information whatsoever. One pony even said that she couldn't even remember anything before King Sombra ruled the empire. Twilight believed that King Sombra's curse was why the crystal ponies' coats were not crystallized, all of the crystal ponies looked by regular ponies. Neo could imagine how the ponies would look if they had crystallized coats, they would looks all shiny and sparkly. Neo and the mane 6 went all around the empire and asked many ponies about how to protect the empire, but they couldn't get any information from them. They all met up by the castle, they all said they got nothing, Applejack said, "These crystal ponies seem to have some kinda collective amnesia or somethin'. Only thing I was able to get out of 'em was somethin' about a library." Twilight gasped and said, "A library? Well, why didn't you say so?!"

Then the mane 6 went to the crystal empire library. When they went into the library, Twilight looked around at all the books, she just loved the sight of seeing tons of books around, Twilight loved books so much. As she was looking at the books, the librarian came over to them and said, "Ahem. May I help you?" Twilight said, "Yes, we're looking for a book." The librarian said, "Well we've got plenty of those, are you looking for anything specific?" Twilight didn't answer, she was too starstruck by all the books around the library, then Applejack said, "We're lookin' for a history book. Somethin' that might tell us how the Empire might've protected itself from danger back in the day." The librarian said, "Ah yes History." The librarian looked around, trying to see where the History section was, the mane 6 just stared at her, Twilight said, "Where exactly is the History section?" The librarian said, "I... I can't seem to remember. I'm not sure I actually work here." Neo said to himself, "Man, these ponies are really screwed up." Twilight said, "We'll just take a look around. I'm sure we can find it on our own." The librarian said, "Let me know if you need anything." And she walked off.

Neo and the ponies began looking around the library for the history books. Neo went down a row of books and looked through them, but all he could find were fictional books. As Neo was looking through another row of books, he looked over down the hall and saw something. He saw a young female human, she looked to be about 12 years old, she was wearing a white dancing dress and a crown on her head, but he recognized the human, it was Shirley Temple, one of his childhood friends and famous celebrities. He just couldn't believe he saw her, he had not seen Shirley Temple in years. Then Shirley started dancing where she was and she sang a song, Neo watched her dance and she sang, "Ride a cock-horse to Banbury Cross, To see a fine lady upon a white horse, Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes, She shall have music wherever she goes." Then Shirley spun around like a ballerina and suddenly, she disappeared. Neo went over to where she was and she was gone, Neo wondered what just happened, even though Neo had the ability to create illusions with his mind, he was not making this illusion, he assumed he must have been imagining things. Twilight came over to Neo and said, "Neo, what are you doing?" Neo looked at Twilight, then he looked back where he saw Shirley Temple and she was gone, then Neo said, "Nothing." Twilight said, "Did you find the History section yet." Neo said, "No not yet." Twilight said, "Come with me and help me look over here."

Neo and Twilight looked through many books and couldn't find any history books about the Crystal Empire. The other ponies couldn't find any history books either. Then Twilight finally came across a book about the history of the Crystal Empire. Twilight looked through the book and found a page that talked about a Crystal Empire event called the Crystal Faire. After looking through the book, she, Neo and the ponies went back to see Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, she said to Shining Armor, "A 'Crystal Faire'. According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm". My friends and I could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book!" Shining Armor said, "That sounds pretty promising." Twilight said, "We'll get started right away. C'mon, Spike, we've got a Crystal Faire to put together!"

Twilight, Spike and Neo went to see their friends who were sitting at a table in the castle. Neo stood by a window a few feet away from them, Twilight and the mane 6 discussed how they would set up the Crystal Faire and what they would do at the faire. As they were talking, Neo looked out the window and thought about the illusion he saw of Shirley Temple back at the library. Twilight called over to Neo but Neo didn't seem to hear her, she went over to Neo and said, "Neo, is everything alright?" Neo said, "Yeah, everything's okay." Twilight said, "If something is wrong, you can tell me, I'm you friend." Neo said, "It's okay Twilight, I guess I was just daydreaming." Twilight said, "Oh okay, come over and sit with us, we need to talk about what we're gonna do for the Crystal Faire.

Neo came over and sat with the ponies at the table, he sat in between Rarity and Fluttershy. They discussed what they would do at the faire for about 20 minutes, while they were discussing it, Neo had an idea, he got up from the table, Twilight said, "Neo, where are you going?" Neo said, "I'll be right back, I've gotta make a phone call." Neo left the table and went to other side of the room, Twilight said, "I wonder who he's calling now." Rarity said, "He sure can be secretive about some things." Twilight said, "He shouldn't be afraid to tell us anything, we're his friends." Pinkie Pie said, "But he shares everything with us, he even shares personal things with us sometimes, he knows we're his friends." Twilight said, "Let's go see who he's calling."

The mane 6 left the table and went over to Neo, but they tried to be distant so that Neo wouldn't see them, they thought that if Neo saw them, he might think they are spying on him and he might leave the room. Neo was on his phone and the ponies were listening to him. Then a voice answered the phone and Neo said, "Hi Malachi." The ponies recognized that name, that was Neo's brother, Twilight wondered why he was calling his brother. Then Neo said on the phone, "Listen I have a job for you, I need you to get a few of my Mortal Kombat warriors and come to the Crystal Empire in Equestria, don't worry, I'll give you the coordinates, but I really need you guys here, I'll give you instructions when you get here." Then Neo hung up the phone and said, "We're gonna make this crystal faire the best faire of the year." Then the mane 6 approached Neo, Twilight said, "Neo, who did you just call?" Neo said, "I called my brother, he and some human friends of mine from the real world are coming here to help us with the crystal faire." Twilight said, "You've invited some of your human friends here to help us with the faire?" Neo said, "Yes, we're gonna do everything we can to make this crystal faire the best faire in the history of Equestria."

End of chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 The Crystal Faire

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 6

The Crystal Faire

Neo, Spike and the mane 6 were out in the Crystal Empire preparing for the Crystal Faire, the ponies and Spike were setting things up for the faire while Neo was placing devices around the empire to generate the force field that he promised he would set up for Princess Cadence so she could take down her force field and rest. After the faire was set up, Twilight looked around at everything and said, "It looks amazing! I don't know how I could've done this without you! One last check to make sure everything is in place, and then the festivities can begin!" Applejack said, "What's this thing for?" She pointed a statue with a cover over it. Twilight said, "The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block." Applejack said, "Nice work, Twi. Think we're ready to get this faire up and runnin'." Neo came over to them and said, "Not quite."

Then Neo took a device out of his pocket, pushed a few buttons on it, then suddenly, beams of light appeared (like in Star Trek) and several humans appeared, then the lights disappeared. The ponies were stunned by what just happened, they thought it was amazing. One of the humans was Neo's brother Malachi. He greeted his brother and said it was nice to see him, the other humans were Mortal Kombat warriors that Neo asked Malachi to bring along to help the ponies with the crystal faire. The warriors were Kung Lao, Striker, Raiden, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kitana, Sheeva, Kabal, Reiko, Mileena, and Quan Chi. Neo instructed Malachi and the warriors to help his friends, the mane 6 with the crystal faire by playing music and showing the crystal ponies how to have fun and show them a good time. Scorpion said that they are very good at showing a good time to anyone and they would be happy to help with the faire. The mane 6 were happy to know that Malachi and the warriors were going to help them out. And so Twilight decided that it was time to begin the faire and the warriors cheered.

Pinkie Pie began blowing a flugelhorn, Twilight was about to make an announcement but she couldn't because Pinkie Pie kept blowing her flugelhorn. Pinkie Pie stopped blowing her horn and said, "My bad." Then Twilight cleared her throat and shouted, "Hear ye, hear ye! Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire!" Crystal ponies came around and began coming to the faire. Malachi came around carrying an American flag and singing American songs such as, "The Caissons Go Rolling Along," "The Halls of Montezuma" and others, he also played the King Cotton March. He figured showing them American spirit and culture would bring them love and happiness. Then Applejack said, "Come on in, y'all. Got food and drinks thataway, games and crafts are thataway, Crystal Heart to the back near the Princess." Some of the ponies got curious about the crystal heart statue that Twilight had set up at the faire. Rainbow Dash wondered what was with these ponies, they didn't seem to know anything about having fun.

Then Neo signaled the Mortal Kombat warriors to come around, they began playing music and they began dancing around the faire, they played songs and did their best to show the ponies a good time. (The songs they played were Techno Syndrome 7" Mix by The Immortals, The Sims Vacation music 1, Firething by Gudrun Gut, Mortal Kombat Mix by The Immortals, Techno Syndrome 12" Mix by The Immortals, Megalomaniac by KMFDM, Conga Fury by Juno Reactor, Unlearn (Josh Wink's Live Mix) by Psykosonik). The crystal ponies were surprised to see so many humans here, but they joined in the fun, Scorpion danced with a crystal pony, and during another song, Sheeve danced in front of a crystal pony, then Sheeve gave the crystal pony a hug. The ponies were finally learning to have fun and they started remembering what life was life in the empire before King Sombra, some ponies were wondering if they had the crystal heart at the faire, Rainbow Dash said, "Of course we have it! Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right?" The librarian they met earlier came over and said, "Of course you can't. The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected!" Then the librarian gasped and said, "I do work at the library." Rainbow Dash got nervous and said, "W-what's that about 'powering the heart'?" The librarian said, "I just can't believe you found it. King Sombra said he'd hidden it away where we would never see it again! I only hope it will still be as powerful after all these years." Then the librarian went to eat a funnel cake.

Rainbow Dash went over to Twilight and Neo, Neo had finally finished setting up the devices that will generate the force field, then Rainbow Dash said to them, "I think we've got a problem." Neo and Twilight went to see Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, Twilight said, "I didn't know it was an actual relic! The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart!" Twilight looked through the book again, then she came across a page that had been torn out of the book, Twilight said, "There was a page missing... How did I not notice?" Princess Cadence said, "It's alright Twilight." Then Cadence finally fainted, she could not longer hold up her force field. Right when the force field vanished, a gigantic black cloud rushed towards the perimeter of the empire, it was moving closer towards the castle, King Sombra's face appeared on the cloud and he growled viciously, but Neo wasn't about to let King Sombra invade the empire.

End of chapter 6, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Find The Crystal Heart

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 7

Find the Crystal Heart

Princess Cadence had finally fainted and let down her force field that was protecting the crystal empire, and now King Sombra was surrounding the empire. Shining Armor shouted, "The Empire is under attack." When King Sombra got closer to the castle, something shot at King Sombra from the castle, King Sombra looked down and saw The Terminator standing outside the castle, pointing a military mini gun at him, The Terminator began shooting at King Sombra, King Sombra was hit several times, it wasn't hurting him, but it was weakening him and was starting to drive him out of the empire. Then the Terminator dropped the mini gun and pulled out his M79 grenade launcher, he fired a grenade at King Sombra, blowing up a part of the cloud, The Terminator shot another grenade at King Sombra, blowing up another part of the cloud. Now King Sombra was weak, he had no choice but to retreat.

When King Sombra was out of the perimeter of the empire, Neo activated his force field. The devices he put around the empire generated energy over the empire, creating a gigantic powerful force field, King Sombra tried to break through it, but King Sombra couldn't get through no matter what he did. Princess Cadence woke up for a second and saw the new force field, she said to Neo in a weak voice, "Oh thank you Neo, you're a wonderful boy, thank you ever so much for protecting my empire." Then she passed out. Neo patted Cadence's head and said, "You're welcome my princess, you can rest now, I won't let King Sombra invade the empire." Shining Armor said, "I greatly appreciate everything you've done for us Neo, my wife and I can't thank you enough, but now I must go find the crystal heart." Twilight said to Shining Armor, "No, you stay here with Cadance. She needs you, Shining Armor. I'll retrieve the Heart."

Twilight and Neo went back to the crystal faire to see how everything was going. Rainbow Dash came over to them and said, "Neo, that's an awesome force field." Twilight said, "I've been trying to figure out how I'm meant to pass Celestia's test. Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it. But there is something else you can do Rainbow." Rainbow Dash said, "Name it." Twilight said, "You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going." Rainbow Dash said, "What? With that thing moving into the Empire?" Neo said, "Don't worry Rainbow, King Sombra won't be able to break through my force field, for right now, take a break from magic and let technology take over." Twilight said, "Thank you Neo, you see Rainbow, the whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so they can activate the Crystal Heart." Neo said, "Whatever you do Rainbow, you must never let them find out that King Sombra is trying to get it, and you also can't let them find out that the crystal heart that Twilight made is fake." Twilight said, "You see Rainbow, if the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the Empire again, their spirits are gonna be anything but lifted. It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart. They won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the Faire." Rainbow Dash said, "Keep the Faire going and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high. Done and done!" Neo said, "My Mortal Kombat warriors and my brother will do everything they can to keep the faire going." Rainbow Dash said, "Don't worry Neo, you're human friends and us will keep this faire going no matter what." Neo said, "Hold on, I have to go check my force field system."

Neo walked off and Twilight said, "I have to go retrieve the crystal heart, Princess Cadence and my brother are counting on me to find it and bring to them." Rainbow Dash said, "Good luck Twilight, we believe in you." Neo went over to the device that operates his force field, he pushed some buttons, the device made a loud static noise for a few minutes, then a hologram of a human man appeared and the man said, "This is a test for the emergency alert system, in the event of an emergency, this system will bring you important information, this test is now completed." Then the hologram disappeared and the static stopped. The system was working normally. Over in the crystal faire, Rarity was doing face paintings, Fluttershy was running a petting zoo, Pinkie Pie was selling cakes, cupcakes, candy and other sweets, Applejack was selling different food and Rainbow Dash was making sure everypony was having fun. The Mortal Kombat warriors were still playing music and dancing for the crystal ponies, and the ponies were enjoying it so much.

Then Neo came around a corner and he stopped where he was, he saw Shirley Temple again, she was wearing a white dancing dress and a crown on her head. She smiled at Neo and sang, "Ride a cock-horse to Banbury Cross, To see a fine lady upon a white horse, Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes, She shall have music wherever she goes." She danced as she sang to him, then she spun around like a ballerina and disappeared again. Neo was surprised to see her again and now she disappeared again, he couldn't have imagined this again. Then Neo saw Twilight, he looked at her then back at the spot where he saw Shirley Temple, then back at Twilight.

Neo went over to Twilight and said, "Twilight, are you going to search for the crystal heart?" Twilight said, "Yes, I know that's what Princess Celestia wants me to do, I must find the heart and bring it to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor." Neo said, "I'm coming with you." Twilight said, "But I have to retrieve the crystal heart by myself." Neo said, "Twilight, you're my friend, and you've done so much for me, and friends never leave friends alone, as long as you are on a mission, wherever you go, I go." Twilight said, "Okay you can come with me, but I must be the one to retrieve the crystal heart." Neo said, "You will, I'm gonna make sure you pass your test."

Then Spike came over to them and said, "I'm coming with you two." Neo said, "I don't know Spike, this might be too dangerous for you." Spike said, "Please, I just wanna help you two." Twilight said, "Very well, but I must be the one to retrieve the heart." Then Spike got on Twilight's back and the 3 friends ran off to search for the crystal heart. As they ran off, Spike said, "Where are we going exactly?" Twilight said, "I think I might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart." Spike said, "The castle?" Neo said, "Where else?" Twilight said, "The king would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it here. They'd have been too afraid to even try." Spike said, "I hope you're right." Neo said, "I know she's right, and we're gonna find it, we won't let the empire fall into the hooves of that son of a bitch." Twilight and Spike gasped, but then twilight smiled mischievously and said, "That's the spirit, now let's go retrieve the crystal heart." And the 3 friends ran towards the castle, hoping that they would find the crystal heart there."

End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Searching For The Crystal Heart

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 8

Searching For the Crystal Heart

Twilight, Neo and Spike were on their way to the Crystal Empire Castle to search for the crystal heart. Twilight knew that King Sombra had to have hidden the crystal heart in the castle because King Sombra knew that nopony would dare to look for it there.

Meanwhile at the crystal faire, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were doing the best they could to keep the crystal ponies from finding out that the crystal heart they had at the faire was fake. Rainbow Dash was being a little mean to crystal ponies to keep them away from the fake crystal heart, so Applejack told Rainbow Dash to show off her amazing skills to crystal ponies while Applejack keeps them away from the fake crystal heart. The Mortal Kombat warriors were now putting on a fight for the crystal ponies. Right now the fight was Scorpion vs. Liu Kang, the ponies watched the fight while Applejack was trying to keep crystal ponies away from the fake crystal heart.

A crystal pony named Sapphire Joy passed by, she seemed really happy, Applejack asked her if she was having fun, Sapphire Joy said that she hadn't had this much fun in 1000 years, and she even mentioned that she loved watching the humans dancing for them. Applejack was happy to hear that she was having fun, but then Sapphire Joy asked Applejack if she could see the crystal heart before the ceremony. Applejack couldn't let her see it, so Applejack tried to persuade her to either buy a drink or watch the Mortal Kombat match. Then Sapphire Joy went to watch the the match and Applejack continued to guard the fake crystal heart.

Meanwhile, Twilight, Neo and Spike were inside the Crystal Empire Castle, they climbed up the stairs and went to the throne room. When they looked in the throne room, right in the middle of the throne room stood Shirley Temple, she was once again wearing a white dancing dress and a crown on her head, Neo stood where he was, he couldn't believe he was seeing her again, except Twilight and Spike couldn't see her, only Neo could. Twilight wondered what Neo was looking at, Neo kept looking at Shirley Temple. She smiled at him, she began dancing and she sang the same song she sang before to Neo, she sang, "Ride a cock-horse to Banbury Cross, To see a fine lady upon a white horse, Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes, She shall have music wherever she goes." Then Shirley spun around like a ballerina and disappeared like she did before. Neo kept staring in the throne room at the spot where he saw Shirley Temple, Twilight said, "Neo, what are you looking at?" Neo said, "Didn't you see her?" Twilight got confused and said, "See who?" Neo said, "I saw someone I knew standing there in the throne room." Spike said, "Neo, there's nopony there, are you alright?" Neo didn't understand why he kept seeing Shirley Temple, then he assumed that maybe this was a vision that only he could see. That would explain why they didn't see her and only he did.

Then Neo said, "Okay never mind, where do we go from here?" Twilight said, "Well, from what I've learned about this place, this isn't King Sombra's castle, even though he lived here when he was in power, the throne room didn't look like this." Neo said, "Wait, I think I know what you mean." Neo pulled a small device out of his pocket, he pushed a button on it and the device opened up and it was now a metal detector like device. Twilight said, "What's that?" Neo said, "I think there might be a secret passageway in this room somewhere, and this detector is going to find it for me, watch this." Neo put the round end of the detector on the ground and he began running it around the throne room. Twilight and Spike watched Neo drag the detector around the room, then when Neo walked across the middle of the room, the detector beeped. Neo ran it across the spot and the detector kept beeping. Twilight and Spike wondered what it was doing, then Neo drew an X on the spot that set off the detector. Then Neo pounded on the spot (like Jax), the ground shook for a second, the spot cracked opened and revealed a secret staircase that went down into the floor. Twilight and Spike went over to Neo, mesmerized by what just happened, Neo said, "Well, I found it." Twilight said, "Neo, that was amazing." Neo said, "We found the passageway to King Sombra's secret castle." Twilight said, "I will go down there, but I want you and Spike to stay up here." Spike said, "Okay, if you insist, can you see what's down there yet?" Twilight said, "Not yet. I can't even tell how far down this goes!" Neo said, "Be careful Twilight." Twilight said, "I will sweetie, I'll be back in a second." And Twilight began walking down the stairs into the lair of King Sombra's secret castle.

End of chapter 8, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Passing Through the Door of Fear

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 9

Passing Through the Door of Fear

Neo had found the secret passageway to King Sombra's lair down below the castle through the floor in the throne room. Twilight went down the stairs in the passageway while Neo and Spike waited for her. Neo looked out the window of the castle and saw that King Sombra was trying to break through Neo's force field. Luckily the force field was still keeping him out, but Neo had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before King Sombra found a way to break through it.

As Twilight got to the bottom of the staircase, there was a door down there. Twilight tried to walk through the door, but the door moved, each time Twilight tried to go through the door, the door moved to another part of the wall. But then Twilight used her magic to hold the door still, she started to go through it, but when the door opened, a light blinded Twilight for a second. When Twilight got her sight back, she was now in the throne room at Canterlot Castle. Twilight looked around, then she heard an angry female voice say, "What are you doing here?" Twilight looked back and saw Princess Celestia reading a scroll. Twilight said, "I don't know, I opened the door and..." Princess Celestia cut her off and said, "And now you must go." Twilight said, "Go where?" Princess Celestia looked back at Twilight with an angry look on her face and she said, "Doesn't matter to me. You failed the test, Twilight!" Twilight was shocked, she said, "But I don't understand." Princess Celestia said, "Not only will you not move on to the next level of your studies, you won't continue your studies at all!" Twilight said, "I... You didn't say anything about no longer being your student if I failed!" Princess Celestia said, "Didn't I?" Twilight said, "Princess Celestia, please don't send me away."

Up in the throne room of the Crystal Empire Castle, Neo heard King Sombra laughing, he knew something was going on. Then Neo and Spike went down the stairs and they saw Twilight staring at the wall. Neo said, "Twilight are you alright, you've been down here an awful long time, what are you doing?" Twilight kept staring at the wall, Spike said, "Twilight, what are you looking at?" Neo looked at Twilight and he saw her eyes were green, then Twilight said, "No Princess Celestia, please don't banish me, please." Then Neo knew that Twilight was hallucinating. Neo gently shook Twilight and said, "Twilight, snap out of it, it's not real." Twilight shook her head, her eyes were normal and she said, "What, what happened." Spike said, "You were staring at the wall and..." Then Spike stared at the door, his eyes turned green and he said, "No! I don't wanna go! Please, Twilight, don't leave me, please." Twilight knew what was going on, she said, "King Sombra's dark magic. It's a doorway that leads to your worst fear." Neo gently shook Spike, his eyes were normal and he was back out of his vision. Spike said, "We were home. You told me you didn't need me anymore. You were sending me away." Twilight said, "I promise you that will never come to pass, I would never send you away." She gently patted Spike and comforted him, then Neo said, "What did you see Twilight?" Twilight said, "Princess Celestia was telling me I failed my test and she said I was no longer her student, and she was telling me to go." Neo said, "Celestia would never do that to you Twilight, and you haven't failed your test, and you're not going to fail your test, I'm gonna make sure you pass." Twilight looked at Neo and said, "Oh Neo, you're a wonderful friend." She gave him a hug and Spike joined in the hug.

Then Neo looked at the door, but it didn't seem to effect him, then he looked up and saw a purple light above the door. Then Neo hit the light and it broke the curse that was on the door. Neo said, "That shit ain't gonna work on me." Then Neo, Twilight and Spike were able to go through the door. Now they were in a room that had a gigantic tower with a staircase around it. And so the 3 friends began climbing the staircase that was going to take them to the top of the tower.

Meanwhile at the crystal faire, the Mortal Kombat warriors were performing fights for the crystal ponies. The crystal ponies were having so much fun watching the fights, however, nopony noticed that King Sombra was tainting the devices that were generating Neo's force field.

Back at the tower, Neo, Twilight and Spike were still climbing the stairs, and it felt like they had been climbing forever. Spike said, "What if this is just more of his magic? He makes a door that leads to your worst nightmare. Why not a staircase that goes on forever?" Then Twilight said, "I have an idea." Her horn glowed and she began floating up the stairs, Neo said, "Wow Twilight, you're amazing." Twilight giggled and said, "Thanks Neo, but I can't carry you up the stairs, what should we do?" Neo said, "Don't worry, I know a way." Neo put on a hockey mask that was half white and half black, then he spun around and his body glowed for a second, when Neo stopped glowing and spinning, he was now wearing a Spider-Man shirt, Twilight said, "Wow Neo, how did you do that?" Neo said, "I learned that from one of my Mortal Kombat warriors, I'll see you at the top.

Then Neo began climbing up the tower wall like Spider-Man, as Neo climbed up the wall, Neo played a song with his mind (Spider-Man theme SNES version). Twilight and Spike watched in amazement as Neo climbed up the wall like a spider. Spike said, "Wow, he is amazing." Twilight said, "He sure is, hold on Spike, here we go." Twilight performed an anti-gravity spell, she floated on the underside of the stairs and she slide up the stairs faster.

Meanwhile at the crystal faire, The mane 6 were getting tired and felt like they couldn't keep the faire going much longer, suddenly, Pinkie Pie accidentally knocked over the fake crystal heart, crystal ponies came over and saw the fake heart, a crystal pony said, "This isn't the crystal heart." Applejack and Rarity told them that the real crystal heart was on the way and they shouldn't have anything to worry about, hoping that they won't lose their spirits. Then King Sombra laughed an evil laugh, everypony looked up and saw the dark cloud floating above the empire, they knew it was King Sombra. The crystal ponies were very frightened, they just couldn't bear to go through another rule under King Sombra. Malachi saw what was going on, he wanted to help, so he ran off and made a phone call. Looks like King Sombra is about to invade the empire, will Neo and his friends be able to save the empire, will Twilight pass her test, or will the evil King Sombra rule the empire once again, find out in the next exciting chapter.

End of chapter 9, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Retrieving The Crystal Heart

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 10

Retrieving The Crystal Heart

Twilight, Neo and Spike were climbing up the stairs of the tower in the Crystal Empire Castle, knowing that in the top of the tower, they will find the crystal heart, Neo was climbing the tower wall like Spider-Man and Twilight was performing an anti-gravity spell and she was sliding up the underside of the staircase with Spike riding on her. But over at the crystal faire, the crystal ponies finally saw the fake crystal heart and they finally found out that King Sombra is trying to take back the empire.

Both Neo and Twilight made it to the top of the tower within 5 minutes. Inside the tower, Neo and Twilight saw the crystal heart, it was a light blue sparkling crystal heart and it was suspended above a wide circular disc, Twilight got excited and she went over to get the heart. But when Twilight stepped onto the disc, it began flashing like an alarm, alerting King Sombra. King Sombra used his dark magic to throw up a wall of black crystals around the perimeter of the disc, trapping both Twilight and Spike. But before Twilight got trapped, she knocked the heart out of it's prison just in time and it landed on the floor a few feet away from Neo. Neo got scared when he saw Twilight and Spike trapped by the black crystals, he wanted to see if he could free them, but Twilight told him not to come near her or he will get trapped as well.

Twilight tried to get out, but the crystals just kept pushing her back in. Twilight was so disappointed, she said, "How could I have been so foolish? I was just so eager to get it! Then when I saw what was going on outside, I..." Spike cut her off and said, "You have to get out of here, Twilight! You have to be the one who brings the Heart to Princess Cadence! If you don't, you'll fail Celestia's test!" Twilight said, "There's no time, King Sombra is already attacking the Empire. He could reach the Crystal Ponies at any moment... reach Princess Cadance, my brother, my friends. There may not be enough time for me to find a way to escape." Twilight looked at Neo and said, "Neo, you have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire." Neo said, "But you have to." Twilight told Neo that he has to be the one to take the crystal heart to the faire, it was the only way.

Meanwhile over in the crystal faire, Applejack was trying to assure the crystal ponies that the real crystal heart would be there any second, but the crystal ponies were freaking out because of King Sombra. Then King Sombra appeared standing on the black cloud, he shouted, "My crystal slaves." Up in the tower, Neo quickly grabbed the crystal heart, he spun around and his body glowed, when he stopped glowing and spinning, he was now wearing a blue shirt with the Superman logo on it. Neo went out on the balcony of the castle with the crystal heart. Neo shouted down to the crystal ponies, "Hey everypony, I've got the crystal heart!" King Sombra overheard, he looked down and saw Neo with the crystal heart, he shouted, "That is mine!"

King Sombra began charging down at Neo, Neo jumped off the tower, as he jumped, Rarity shouted, "Neo, NO." But then Neo started flying through the air like Superman, then Rarity said, "Oh right, I forgot, he can fly." Neo flew through the air like Superman carrying the crystal heart in his hand with King Sombra chasing him through the air. Neo played the Superman theme with his mind and shot a Superman logo in the air and it disappeared. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor came to the faire and saw King Sombra chasing Neo through the air, Princess Cadence was relieved to see that Neo had the crystal heart. Will Neo be able to get the crystal heart to Princess Cadence before King Sombra catches him, Neo can't keep flying away from King Sombra for very long, if you want to know what happens next, find out in the next exciting chapter.

End of chapter 10, chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Defeating King Sombra

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 11

Defeating King Sombra

Neo was flying through the air like Superman with the crystal heart in his hands, King Sombra was chasing him through the air, trying to take the crystal heart from Neo. Neo wasn't about to let King Sombra take the heart, so Neo flew as fast as he could to get away from the evil king. King Sombra had fully penetrated Neo's devices that had been generating his force field, so now the force field was disabled and King Sombra could now invade the empire. The crystal ponies, Neo's friends, the Mortal Kombat warriors, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were watching Neo fly through the air with the crystal heart as he was trying to get away from King Sombra. Princess Cadence shouted to Neo, "Neo, bring me the crystal heart, don't let King Sombra have it, please bring it to me." Neo knew he had to give the crystal heart to Princess Cadence so she and the crystal ponies could power the heart with light and love to defeat King Sombra, every now and then, Neo would turn around and give the middle finger at King Sombra just to aggravate him, which infuriated King Sombra.

Now King Sombra was about to surround Neo with his black cloud, darkness started to surround him, but then a laser fired at King Sombra. King Sombra screamed and looked back, Neo looked back as well and so did everypony that was watching the chase. Everypony saw an aircraft flying through the air, it was an X-Wing Starfighter ship (Like in Star Wars). Malachi was flying the X-Wing and he was shooting at King Sombra. Malachi was joined by 2 other X-Wing Starfighter ships, they were piloted by Kung Lao and Striker. All 3 X-Wing ships had a princess cutie mark on them to represent the princesses of Equestria. Malachi's had the sun which represented Princess Celestia. Striker's had the moon which represented Princess Luna. And Kung Lao's had a crystal heart which represented Princess Cadence. Everypony cheered as the X-Wing ships shot at King Sombra and they had hope that they would be saved, and they were giving Neo a chance to get the crystal heart to Princess Cadence.

Malachi, Kung Lao and Striker played loud music as they flew the X-Wings and fought King Sombra ("Devour" by Shinedown). The X-Wings shot at King Sombra, distracting him while Neo flew down, Neo landed, ran over to Princess Cadence and he handed her the crystal heart. Princess Cadence was so happy, Neo gave her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed and said, "Thank you my friend." The crystal ponies were so happy to see that the crystal heart had returned. Princess Cadence used her magic to make the crystal heart float above them, she said to the crystal ponies, "The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not." King Sombra shouted, "No, Stop!"

Princess Cadence tossed the heart under the castle over to the snowflake pattern, the crystal heart floated above the snowflake pattern and the pattern glowed bright blue. All the crystal ponies regained their crystallized colors, and they all bowed down to Princess Cadence. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor also turned crystallized colors as well. Blue light began to spread throughout the empire. The light retracted and concentrated into the crystal heart, causing it to spin rapidly. which generated a sphere of light that exploded and engulfed the empire, the mane 6 and Spike also turned crystallized colors like the crystal ponies. Everypony was now crystallized, except the humans, but they were protected as well.

Over in another dimension, the dark figure that released King Sombra saw what was happening in the Crystal Empire. The dark figure created a dark force that would prevent any attack from the empire on King Sombra. Then a huge blast fired at King Sombra, but a dark force appeared and prevented the blast from hitting King Sombra. Everypony couldn't believe it, a dark force was preventing their love energy from hitting King Sombra. King Sombra laughed an evil laugh, thinking he had won. King Sombra took his dark cloud form and was going to surround the empire in darkness. As his dark cloud grew, the X-Wings flew into his dark cloud, they knew that they could defeat King Sombra if they shoot him directly in the heart. The X-Wings flew around inside the cloud and King Sombra's face chased them, trying to stop them. Everypony was watching and hoping that there was still hope that they could be saved.

As Neo was watching, he looked to his right and to his surprise, he saw Shirley Temple once again. She was wearing a white dancing dress and a crown on her head. She danced and sang the song that she had been singing to Neo once again, she sang, "Ride a cock-horse to Banbury Cross, To see a fine lady upon a white horse, Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes, She shall have music wherever she goes." Then she stood still, she smiled at Neo and she disappeared again. Neo kept wondering why he kept seeing Shirley Temple, and every time he saw her, she kept singing that song, maybe it was a message for him. Then Neo said, "That's it, maybe that song is the key to defeating King Sombra." Neo ran over to the crystal heart, he stood facing the crystal heart. He looked at the heart and sang the song, "Ride a cock-horse to Banbury Cross, To see a fine lady upon a white horse, Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes, She shall have music wherever she goes."

After Neo sang that song, the crystal heart glowed and King Sombra started getting weak. Neo kept singing the song and every time he sang it, King Sombra got weaker, giving the X-Wing fighters a chance to defeat him. Malachi flew through the darkness, he saw where King Sombra's heart was, it was black and horrible looking. Right when Malachi approached the heart, Malachi shot 5 times at the heart, hitting it. Then Malachi and the other 2 X-Wings began flying out of the darkness as fast as they could. King Sombra began crying in agony, the shots Malachi fired at him were hurting badly. Kung Lao and Striker made it out of the black cloud, but Malachi was still trying to get out. Everypony watched and hoped that Malachi would make it out in time. Then King Sombra screamed loudly, and he exploded. Right when King Sombra exploded, Malachi flew out of the darkness, cheering loudly. Everypony cheered as Malachi made it out and King Sombra screamed as he exploded. Twilight and Spike had been watching everything from the tower and they were so happy, they had won again, thanks to Neo and his friends.

After King Sombra was destroyed, the darkness was gone, the black crystals he had placed around the empire disappeared, including the ones that had trapped Twilight, and the ones that had been encrusted in Shining Armor's horn, and the entire empire was back to normal. Rarity just loved her crystallized body now, she adored it so much. The castle was now in a beautiful appearance instead of a dark scary appearance like it was before. The crystal on top of the castle began to shine, white light shot up from the castle's base to the top crystal, and it fired a ribbon of energy into the sky which resulted in one final, ground-shaking blast of blue light above the empire that dispersed the black clouds and dark skies forever. The ribbon radiated into many pink, blue, and yellow ribbons that look similar to the Northern Lights. The ribbons of light were visible from Ponyville and Canterlot.

Over at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna saw the ribbons of light from the castle windows, Princess Celestia said, "They did it my sister, King Sombra is no more." Then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna crossed their horns together and smiled at each other, knowing that the Crystal Empire was back to normal and Equestria was safe once again, thanks to Twilight and her human friend Neo.

End of chapter 11, chapter 12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12 The Crystal Empire Returns

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 12

The Crystal Empire Returns

Neo's brother Malachi blew up King Sombra by shooting him in the heart with lasers from his X-Wing Starfighter, and Neo helped power the crystal heart and defeat King Sombre just by singing a song that resembles happiness and love. Malachi, Kung Lao, and Striker landed their X-Wings over by the castle, crystal ponies came over and cheered for the humans that helped defeat King Sombra. Other crystal ponies were thanking Neo for his help and also providing the force field that kept King Sombra from invading the empire. Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were cheering the loudest and they were so happy and relieved that the empire was safe once again. Now King Sombra could never ever return to torment any crystal pony or take over the crystal empire.

Neo went over to the crystal heart, he played a song with his mind and sang the song ("Kumbaya" by Kidsongs). As he sang his song, his brother Malachi, the Mortal Kombat warriors and The Terminator came over and sang along with him. Twilight and Spike came down from the tower and saw them singing, they went over to watch them sing, the rest of the mane 6, the crystal ponies, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence came over and watched them sing, they moved their heads along to the melody of the song. As they sang the song, the crystal heart glowed and energy of love spread all across Equestria, making everypony happy. When they finished the song, everypony cheered for them, they just loved the song. When Neo saw Twilight, he ran over to her, gave her a hug and said, "Oh Twilight, I'm so glad you're alright." Twilight hugged him back and said, "Awww, thanks Neo, you're so sweet." Neo said, "I love you Twilight, you're such a wonderful friend." Twilight blushed and said, "I love you too Neo, we'll always be friends." Then Neo hugged Spike and said, "I'm glad you're okay too Spike, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Spike said, "Thanks Neo, you're my big brother." Neo and Spike hugged each other and had a brotherly moment, the mane 6 and Princess Cadence awed at the sweet moment.

About an hour later, Princess Cadence held a ceremony in the castle in honor of the humans that helped defeat King Sombra and save the empire. The throne room was full of crystal ponies, each one with a shiny, sparkling crystal coat. The mane 6 were standing next to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. 10 of the Mortal Kombat warriors stood over on the right side of the front of the crystal ponies. Neo, his brother Malachi, Kung Lao, Striker and The Terminator came inside the throne room, they walked to the front of the room over to Princess Cadence. Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Spike and the mane 6 no longer had crystallized coats, they were all back to normal, which made Rarity kind of sad, she loved being a crystal pony. Princess Cadence smiled at Neo, she put a golden crystallized metal on his neck, she also gave Malachi, Kung Lao, Striker and The Terminator a medal as well. As Princess Cadence gave them their medals, Neo played a victory song with his mind (Star Wars A New Hope Throne Room Music). After giving them their medals, Princess Cadence said, "Thank you all for helping protect my empire, thanks you all of you, the Crystal Empire has returned and King Sombra is no more, we are forever in your debt and we all send you our thanks from the bottom of our hearts." Everypony in the throne room clapped and cheered for the humans that Cadence honored.

After the ceremony, crystal ponies talked with each other, the mane 6 were hanging out with the humans, Neo was standing over next to a wall, then he was approached by Princess Cadence. She smiled at him and said, "I wanted to thank you personally for everything you've done for my empire, without you, King Sombra would have taken over my empire and all my subjects would be in slavery once again, I can't thank you enough for your help." Neo said, "You're welcome Cadence, I was happy to help you and protect the empire, Equestria is my home now and I have to protect it." Cadence said, "You're right, and I'm so happy to have a friend like you living with us in Equestria, you are an amazing boy and a wonderful friend." Then Neo gave Cadence a hug and said, "Thank you Cadence, you're a wonderful princess." She hugged him back and giggled sweetly. Then Cadence said, "Please come back and visit us really soon, feel free to come visit my empire whenever you like, we'll be more than happy to have you over for a visit." Neo said, "Thank you Cadence, that's very kind of you, I'll be sure to come visit you very soon, besides, I'm a singer, I do travel a lot, I'll probably come here to perform a concert someday." Cadence said, "That would be lovely, I hope you'll come back soon." Then Cadence gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, making Neo blush. Neo said, "Thank you Cadence, by the way, I love your sunshine greeting you do with Twilight." Cadence giggled and said, "Awww thank you, you're a sweet boy."

Pinkie Pie went over to The Terminator, she noticed that he never smiles, he always looked emotionless, Pinkie Pie said to The Terminator, "Excuse me, but could you smile for me?" The Terminator looked at Pinkie Pie and said, "Smile?" Pinkie Pie said, "Yeah smile, can you smile for me, it'll make me ever so happy." The Terminator said, "I'm a machine, I don't have feelings and I don't feel any emotion." Pinkie Pie said, "You mean you never smile?" The Terminator said, "No." Pinkie Pie made a sad face for a second, then she said, "Please smile for me." The Terminator looked at Pinkie Pie like he didn't know what that meant. Then Pinkie Pie said, "Like this." Pinkie Pie made a huge grin. The Terminator looked at Pinkie Pie's grin and analyzed her grin. Then The Terminator began slowly trying to smile, Pinkie Pie watched him smile, she started to feel really happy. When the Terminator made a full grin at Pinkie Pie, she jumped for joy, bounced around in a circle and shouted, "Yay, he smiled, he smiled, he smiled, he smiled, he smiled." The she looked at him and saw that he was no longer smiling, Pinkie Pie felt bad for a second, but she said, "Well he did smile, I saw him smile."

Then Neo said goodbye to his brother and congratulated him on defeating King Sombra. Malachi, The Terminator and the Mortal Kombat warriors went through a portal and went back to the real world. When it was time for Neo, Spike and the mane 6 to go back to Canterlot, Princess Cadence had a statue built out of crystal of Neo holding the crystal heart, resembling his victory of saving the empire and another statue of his brother Malachi also made out of crystal in remembrance of Malachi's defeat of King Sombra. Princess Cadence also flew an American flag right outside the castle in honor of Neo.

Then Princess Cadence and Shining Armor escorted Neo, Spike and the mane 6 to the Friendship express train in the Frozen North. As they walked out in the snow, Rarity was remembering when she temporarily became a crystal pony. She said, "I do so wish it was permanent. Did you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled." Neo said, "You looked very beautiful Rarity, but I like you the way you are, besides, no matter how you look, you certainly are a rarity." Rarity giggled and awed at Neo's sweet comment, and she said, "Oh thank you darling, you're such a sweet boy." And she kissed him on the cheek, making Neo blush. Shining Armor said to Twilight, "Everything's gonna be okay. You've gotta stop saving my rump like this. It's starting to get embarrassing." Twilight said, "Wasn't me who saved you in the end. It was Neo, he saved you and the empire." Shining Armor patted Twilight on the head and said, "It's just a test. Maybe she'll let you retake it." Princess Cadence put her wing around Shining Armor and gave him a "Don't say that" look, Twilight said, "I don't think she's gonna give me a new test." Neo said to Twilight, "Don't worry Twilight, even if you fail, Princess Celestia will still be very proud of you." Twilight said, "Thanks Neo, I'm so happy to have you as a friend." Spike said, "And I'm so happy to have you as a big brother." Neo patted Spike on the head.

When they got to the train, Twilight gave Shining Armor a hug and said goodbye to him, right when Neo was getting on the train, Princess Cadence said to him, "Goodbye Neo, please come back to my empire for a visit soon." Neo said, "Thank you Cadence, I'll come back to see you very soon." Princess Cadence gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush. Then she said, "Goodbye my friend." Then Shining Armor came over to Neo and said, "Goodbye Neo, thank you so much for protecting the empire with that awesome force field, you and I should hang out more often." Neo said, "Thanks Shining Armor, maybe we can when I come to visit or perform in concert." Shining Armor said, "I would love to see your concerts sometimes." Neo said, "I can probably arrange that, I'll be seeing you." Shining Armor shook Neo's hand and said goodbye, then Neo got on the train along with Spike and the mane 6. As the train took off, Neo and the mane 6 looked out the windows and waved at Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, they waved back at them. And so Neo, Spike and the mane 6 were on their way back to Canterlot Castle to how Princess Celestia grades Twilight on her test.

End of chapter 12, chapter 13 coming soon, the final chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 Twilight Passes Her Test

My Little Pony: The Crystal Empire

Chapter 13

Twilight Passes Her Test

Neo, Spike and the mane 6 were riding the Friendship Express train back to Canterlot Castle to meet with Princess Celestia and to find out if Twilight passed her test. They got back to Canterlot within 10 minutes and they went straight to the castle. When they got there, Princess Celestia asked Twilight's friends to wait outside, she only allowed Neo to come in along with Twilight. Right when Twilight and Neo went into the castle, Spike and the ponies began waiting for the results of Twilight's test. 10 minutes later, they were still waiting, Spike was very nervous. The ponies were just trying to relax as they waited, still worried for Twilight, Spike walked back and forth nervously, breathing heavily and he said to himself, "Keep it together, buddy... Gotta stay strong... for Twilight..."

Meanwhile in the castle, Princess Celestia fashioned a new stained glass window that resembled Neo's victory in the Crystal Empire. The window showed Neo holding the crystal heart in his hands and the heart was glowing. Princess Celestia, Neo and Twilight were looking at the window, Princess Celestia said, "It's beautiful." Twilight said, "I wish it had been me who ultimately made it so. But it wasn't." Princess Celestia put her hoof under Twilight chin and said, "Twilight, as I understand it, Neo brought Princess Cadence the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. You weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than one who only looks out for her own best interests." Twilight said, "Does this mean...?" Princess Celestia said in a proud voice, "Yes my dearest Twilight, you passed the test." Twilight was so happy, she felt like crying. Neo was so happy for Twilight, he gave her a hug and said, "Congratulations Twilight, I knew you could do it." He kissed her on the cheek, Twilight blushed and said, "Awww thank you Neo, this was your victory too, thanks to you, I passed my test and the Crystal Empire is safe."

Princess Celestia walked over to Neo and said, "Yes Neo, she is right, this is your victory as well, you are a hero all around Equestria, and I am so very proud of you." Neo said, "You are?" Princess Celestia said with a warm smile, "Yes my dear, I am just as proud of you as I am of Twilight, you helped Twilight pass her test, and helping each other through dangerous tasks is true friendship." Neo and Twilight looked at each other, they smiled at each other and they hugged each other. Princess Celestia giggled as they hugged, she said to them, "You two are such good friends, and I know deep down in my heart that you two will always be friends." Then Princess Celestia gently nuzzled Neo's face and she gave him a kiss on the cheek." Neo blushed and Celestia said, "I love you my sweet little boy." Then Celestia nuzzled Twilight and said, "And I love you my faithful student." Neo hugged Celestia and said, "I love you mommy." Celestia giggled and hugged him back, she loved it when he called her mommy. Then Celestia said, "Neo, would you excuse us, I would like to have a few words with Twilight," Neo gave Celestia a kiss on the cheek and walked off, as he walked off, Celestia blushed, she looked at him and said, "He's such a sweet boy." Twilight said, "I love him, he's a wonderful friend."

Princess Celestia and Twilight talked for a few minutes, while they were talking, Neo walked down a hallway in the castle. When he turned a corner, he saw Shirley Temple once again, she was standing by a staircase, once again wearing a white dancing dress and a crown on her head. She smiled at Neo, Neo smiled back at her, then she began dancing and she sang the same song to Neo she had sang before, she sang, "Ride a cock-horse to Banbury Cross, To see a fine lady upon a white horse, Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes, She shall have music wherever she goes." This time, Neo sang along with her, she spun like a ballerina, she stopped and looked at Neo with a warm smile. Then she waved at Neo, Neo waved back at her, then she disappeared. Neo smiled as she disappeared, he knew it was illusion, but he felt happy, then a sweet female voice from behind him said, "Hello Neo." Neo looked behind him and saw Princess Luna smiling sweetly at him, she was very happy to see him, she had heard him singing. Neo said, "Hi Luna." Princess Luna giggled and said, "That was a lovely song." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, I didn't know you could hear me." Princess Luna said, "Oh don't be embarrassed, it was lovely." Princess Luna was so sweet and she always made Neo so happy, he gave her a big hug and said, "I love you my beautiful princess." Luna giggled, she hugged him back and said, "Oh you, you're so sweet, I love you too." Princess Luna and Neo looked into each other's eyes for about 30 seconds and they felt a strong feeling of love flowing through them.

Then Princess Luna said, "Neo, my love, would you sing me a song please?" Neo thought for a second, then Princess Celestia and Twilight came over, Celestia said, "Go ahead, sing a song for us." Twilight said, "Go on Neo, sing for us, don't be shy." Neo said, "Okay, what do you want me to sing?" Princess Luna said, "Sing that lovely song you just sang a second ago." Neo played music with his mind and sang the song that Shirley Temple kept singing for him, he sang, "Ride a cock-horse to Banbury Cross, To see a fine lady upon a white horse, Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes, She shall have music wherever she goes." Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Twilight clapped for Neo, they thought the song was so lovely and very happy. Princess Luna said, "That was beautiful, I love you so much Neo." Neo said, "Thank you, I love you too my beautiful princess." Luna's cheeks turned pink when she heard that sweet comment. Princess Celestia said, "Neo, you and Twilight should be on your way back to Ponyville, I'm sure you want to spend some time with your friends." Neo said, "You're right, we should get going." Princess Luna said, "Neo, won't you come to visit me anytime soon?" Neo said, "Of course I will, I love spending time with you Luna, and I love being with you, I promise I will come to see you as soon as I can." Neo and Luna hugged each other again, Celestia and Twilight awed at the sweet moment, it made Celestia so happy to see her sister hugging the person she loved ever so much. Then Luna said, "You're my hero." Neo said, "You're my hero too Luna." That comment made Luna so happy, Twilight said, "Come on Neo, let's go home."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna escorted Neo and Twilight to the door, outside the door, Spike and Twilight's friends were waiting for them. Spike was still worried about Twilight passing her test. As Neo and Twilight were leaving, Princess Luna gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, making Neo blush, she said goodbye to Neo and asked him to come visit very soon. Neo and Twilight came outside, Spike and the ponies greeted them, Spike said, "Well, what happened?" Twilight looked sad for a second, then she quickly smiled and said, "I passed." Spike and the ponies cheered, they were so happy to hear that Twilight had passed her test.

Neo, Spike and the mane 6 walked towards the Friendship Express train that would take them home to Ponyville. Twilight and her friends sang a song to celebrate Twilight's victory, Neo didn't sing, but he just listened to the ponies sing. Then Neo, Spike and the mane 6 got on the Friendship Express and the train started talking them to Ponyville. As the train started leaving, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came out on a balcony and watched the train take off. And so Neo and his friends were on their way back to Ponyville, and Neo played a song with his mind as they rode the train (The Sims Vacation music 1).

Meanwhile over in another dimension stood the dark figure that had released King Sombra, realizing that King Sombra had failed, the dark figure said, "King Sombra failed, no matter, next time, I'll have to do everything myself, Equestria will be mine, hell will raise over that land of happiness and harmony.

End of chapter 13. The End.


End file.
